Gotta Catch A Good Morning
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Uncle Grandpa decides to help out some Pokemon and a couple of trainers. Plus the Team Rocket trio.
1. Chapter 1

Arceus took a nice long sip of his coffee as he was watching the UG gang going through the Pokemon world, chuckling as she just nodded her head, being high in the sky. "Ooh... this is going to be interesting indeed..."

"Boy you said it." Uncle Grandpa stated with all of his very identical clones as they watched alongside Arceus, wondering what mayhem could be going on down below. Anyway...

"Hmmm..." Uncle Grandpa stated curiously with curiosity on his mind as he was casually riding through the Unova region in his RV, wondering what kind of wild Pokemon they would find there. "See anything yet?"

"Nothing but all these wild Pokemon." Mr. Gus remarked as he was looking through a set of binoculars. "I see some blonde girl with bad gas chasing them..."

"Blonde girl? Ooh, gimmie gimmie! This pizza wants a slice of that action!" Pizza Steve stated as he snatched the binoculars, looking through to see Pokemon's Farting Bianca passing gas and stinking up the woods, wilting the trees, his excited smirk turning into a frown of disappointment. "Oh... it's just a gassy human."

"I don't know, PZ, I think she would be a perfect fit for you." Mr. Gus chuckled as he patted Pizza Steve on the head.

"Roar." Exclaimed the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, licking her right paw as she offered her contribution to the bizarre conversation.

"You're right, girlfriend. We need to help someone, and fast!" Uncle Grandpa stated in agreement as he grabbed a loudspeaker and screamed, "GOOD MORNING!"

The RV then bumped into Arceus, who was using his godly powers to thaw out a river stream. He turned around to see the group, shaking his head.

"I'm not going to even ask," Arceus remarked as he just shook his head, watching the cast of UG characters fall into the water, the RV exploding. "I see all sorts of bizarre things constantly, and this was quite literally the tip of the iceberg.

He then noticed the remnants of the RV going right through an iceberg that appeared out of nowhere, with the iceberg collapsing as a giant Uncle Grandpa emerged from it, roaring loudly as he then laughed 'good morning' for the Unova region to here.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa looked up in the air of the white space to see Team Rocket in their Meowth Hot Air Balloon, deciding to make his head expand to act as a hot air balloon, bumping into it as it caused an explosion, causing them to go up and down and all around as they went blasting off again.

* * *

Pokemon's Farting Bianca farted her farting butt off inside the UGRV as Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve watched, with the slice of pizza in black shades enjoying this as the cynical green dinosaur was unimpressed, reading a magazine containing information on all the Pokemon.

"You boys like this?" Bianca asked as she wiggled her fat gassy ass, a big brown stain on her white dress.

"Oh am I liking this...!" Pizza Steve admitted as he rubbed his hands together in a creepy manner.

Mr. Gus scoffed, reading a page detailing Arceus. "Eh, I'm used to all these weird fetish activities of nonsense."

Suddenly a Mimikyu dressed up like Uncle Grandpa appeared, trying to say 'good morning' but failing to do so successfully as the RV was traveling in the Unova region, causing mayhem on the highway as it was heading into the bustling Castelia City.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa was trying to open a carton of vanilla icing, with Aria Meloetta appearing out of his red belly bag as she took the icing carton and opened it, proceeding to suck up all the icing within. Uncle Grandpa watched as Meloetta's stomach growled, with the idol legendary Pokemon burping in his face as she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time we go and get that Pikachu," Meowth stated in his thick New York accent as he and his two human buddies, Jessie and James, were up to their usual tricks again, hiding in the bushes of Unova's Route 4 as they spotted Pikachu playing a chasing game with some wild Audino, the cat Pokemon rubbing his paws together in a dastardly manner. "And this time nothing can ruin our plan to capture him for da boss-"

" _Good Morning!_ " Uncle Grandpa exclaimed as he popped up behind the Team Rocket trio, folding his arms as he watched them scream in fear. "You need some help?"

"No thank you!" Jessie snapped as she pointed at Uncle Grandpa angrily. "We are just fine, thank you very much!"

"Yeah! Go annoy someone else, old man!" James added as he clenched his right fist. "You're just bad luck!"

"...okay." Uncle Grandpa stated in defeat as he took out a bomb and placed it down, causing it to explode as they all went blasting off again.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa decided that looking at the white space wasn't enough, so he dressed up like a Gen 6 Pokemon character as he then found himself in the Kalos region, racing against all sorts of Pokemon from the sixth generation as he was getting slow due to his old age.

* * *

"Say, is there any need for this ball just sitting around here?" Pizza Steve asked as he pointed at the Master Ball, which was on a shelf inside the UGRV.

"Oh, you shouldn't touch that. It contains unlimited power beyond your understanding." Mr. Gus pointed out as he was placing berries, potions, and other Pokemon related items on the shelf. "There's a legendary Pokemon in there who wouldn't take too kindly to be summoned."

"Psh, I'm not afraid of anything!" Pizza Steve laughed as he opened the Master Ball, summoning Arceus, who then used his Judgement attack on Pizza Steve as he then watched the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger eat the pizza slice's remains.

"Well, he was asking for it," Arceus said to Mr. Gus, who shrugged in response.

* * *

Uncle Grandpa decided to take up dressing like the seventh generation of Pokemon characters while sitting about in the white space, ending up in the tropical Alola region as he was then attacked by all of the Gen 7 Pokemon, who didn't take too kindly to the grandpa uncle.


End file.
